This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with antennas.
Electronic devices such as computers are often provided with antennas. For example, a computer monitor with an integrated computer may be provided with antennas that are located along an edge of the monitor and are backed by antenna cavities.
Challenges can arise in mounting antennas within an electronic device. For example, the relative position between an antenna and surrounding device structures can have an impact on antenna tuning and bandwidth. If care is not taken, an antenna may become detuned or may exhibit an undesirably small efficiency bandwidth.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antennas for use in electronic devices.